Field of the Invention: The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit memory devices, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for selectively reading antifuse circuits in a memory device.
State of the Art: Conventional memory devices, such as synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), are typically tested to locate defects and failures before being packaged. The memory cells of SDRAM are usually tested to identify defective memory. Predetermined data values are written to selected row and column addresses corresponding to memory cells. Data values are read from the memory cells to determine if the data read matches the data written to those memory cells. If the data read does not match the written data, the memory cells are likely to be defective such that the SDRAM will not operate properly.
To avoid loss of SDRAM memory capacity due to minor defects in memory cells the SDRAM are fabricated with rows and columns of redundant memory cells which can be substituted for the defective memory cells. Substitution of defective memory cells is accomplished by opening a specific combination of fuses, or closing a specific combination of antifuses, which are located in fuse or antifuse banks on the SDRAM. The combination of fuses or antifuses opened or closed identify the defective memory cells such that the control components of the SDRAM may identify the defective memory cells and substitute memory cells from the redundant memory cells.
Conventional fuses are resistive devices which may be opened or broken with a laser beam or an electric current. Antifuses are capacitive devices that may be closed or blown by breaking down a dielectric layer in the antifuse with a relatively high voltage. The fuses or antifuses are conventionally arranged in groups such that one group corresponds to a row or column memory address. In this manner, the row or column address of defective memory cells may be identified by closing or opening the fuses or antifuses. For example, if the memory cell addresses in an SDRAM are 8-bit binary addresses, such as an address of 01001001, then the appropriate antifuses in a set of eight (8) antifuses are closed to store the address of the defective memory cells. The addresses of the defective memory cells are then determined before the read and write functions of the SDRAM so that redundant memory cells may be used to replace the defective memory cells.
The process of substituting redundant memory cells for defective memory cells in a SDRAM may be better understood with a description of the general layout and processes of a SDRAM. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional SDRAM 100 block diagram. The SDRAM 100 includes an address register 110 which receives row, column and bank addresses from an address bus 112. The address bus 112 is generally coupled to a memory controller (not shown). Typically, the row address and bank address received by the address register 110 are applied to a row address multiplexer 116. The row address multiplexer 116 couples the row address to one of the row address latches 118 depending on the state of the bank address received from the address register 110. Each of the row address latches 118 stores the row address and applies it to a row decoder (not separately shown) which is part of the address latches 118. The row decoder applies various signals to a respective memory bank array 120 as a function of the stored row address. The row address multiplexer 116 also couples row addresses to the row address latches 118 for the purpose of refreshing memory cells in the memory bank arrays 120. The row addresses are generated for refresh purposes by a refresh counter 114 that is controlled by a refresh controller (not shown). The memory bank arrays 120 are comprised of memory cells arranged in rows and columns.
After the row address is applied to the address register 110 and stored in one of the row address latches 118, a column address is applied to the address register 110. The address register 110 couples the column address to a column address latch 122. The column address latch 122 applies a column address to a column decoder 124 which applies various column signals to respective sense amplifiers and associated column circuits 126 for the respective memory bank arrays 120.
Data to be read from one of the memory bank arrays 120 are coupled from the arrays 120 to a data bus 150 through the column circuit 126 and a read data path that includes a data output register 152. Data to be written to one of the memory bank arrays 120 are coupled from the data bus 150 through a write data path, including a data input register 154 to the column circuits 126 where they are transferred to one of the memory bank arrays 120.
The operation of the SDRAM 100 is controlled by a control logic circuit 160, which includes a command decode circuit 162 and a mode register 164. The control logic circuit 160 is responsive to high level command signals received from a control bus 166 through the command decode circuit 162. The high level command signals, which are typically generated by the memory controller, are a chip select signal CS#, a write enable signal WE#, a row address strobe signal RAS#, and a column address strobe signal CAS#. The memory controller also typically provides a clock enable signal CKE and a clock signal CLK through the control bus 166 to the control logic circuit 160. The xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d designates the signal as active low. The control logic circuit 160 generates a sequence of command signals responsive to the high-level command signals to carry out a function (e.g. a read or a write) designated by each of the high-level command signals. The command signals, and the manner in which they accomplish their respective functions, are conventional and well known in the art. Therefore, a further explanation of the command signals will be omitted.
An SDRAM 100 also includes fuse or antifuse banks 170. When a memory address in the SDRAM 100 is accessed, the memory address is compared to defective memory addresses stored in the antifuse banks 170 to determine whether the incoming address is an address of a defective memory cell. If the memory address corresponds to a defective memory address, a corresponding redundant memory address is accessed instead of the defective memory address sent to the SDRAM 100. In this manner, rows and columns of defective memory cells may be bypassed and substituted with redundant memory cells.
The antifuse banks 170 generally include banks of antifuses corresponding to column addresses, row addresses, and device options. The column and row antifuses define the addresses of the defective memory cells and the option addresses are used for device configuration and circuit trimming. Each of the column, row and option fuse banks may also be separated into additional banks, for example, a first option fuse bank and a second option fuse bank.
Prior to reading or writing to an SDRAM 100, the antifuses must be read. In order to guarantee that all of the antifuse banks 170 are properly read, some SDRAM 100 employ model antifuse circuits to generate a signal of sufficient length to read all of the antifuse banks 170 on the SDRAM 100. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,297 describes a model antifuse circuit which accepts a fuse read signal and converts it to a fuse read signal having a duration long enough to assure that all of the antifuse banks on a SDRAM may be read. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,297 is incorporated herein by reference. When a trigger signal is sent to the model antifuse circuit, an antifuse read signal is created and used to strobe or read all of the antifuses on the SDRAM.
SDRAM specifications often require two auto refresh cycles and a load mode register cycle before an active command is issued. Typically, all of the antifuse banks 170 are strobed or read during each auto refresh cycle and the load mode cycle. Reading each of the antifuse banks 170 in this manner dissipates a substantial amount of power. Reducing the number of times the antifuse banks 170 are read during operation would reduce the amount of power used by each SDRAM 100, resulting in substantial power savings and increased energy efficiency.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a fuse read sequence wherein the antifuse banks of an memory device are not strobed or read in response to every load mode register command or auto refresh command. By decreasing the number of times that each antifuse bank is read, power is conserved, providing a more energy efficient memory device.
The present invention involves a method and apparatus for selectively reading fuse or antifuse banks in a memory device, for example, an SDRAM. A fuse read control selectively toggles a fuse read signal between column antifuse banks, row antifuse banks, and option antifuse banks. Another embodiment of the invention provides a toggle circuit for toggling a fuse read signal between two groups of antifuse banks, for example, a first half of the row antifuse banks and a second half of the row antifuse banks.
A fuse read control incorporated in an SDRAM converts a command signal, such as a load mode register command or an auto refresh command, to a fuse read signal. Depending upon the type of command signal received by the fuse read control, antifuse banks are selected for reading. If the fuse read control receives a load mode register command, a fuse read signal is directed to the column antifuses of the SDRAM. Similarly, an auto refresh command triggers the fuse read control to generate a fuse read signal for the row and option antifuses of the SDRAM.
A toggle circuit incorporated into a fuse read sequence of an SDRAM allows selected banks of antifuses or portions of selected antifuse banks to be read. For example, the row and option antifuses of an SDRAM may be separated into two groups of banks, a first row/option antifuse bank group and a second row/option antifuse bank group. A fuse read signal generated in response to an auto refresh command passed through a toggle circuit reads the first row/option antifuse bank group and toggles the toggle circuit. The next fuse read signal generated in response to an auto refresh command passing through the toggle circuit reads the second row/option antifuse bank group. The second fuse read signal also toggles the toggle circuit such that the next fuse read signal will again read the first row/option antifuse bank group. Thus, it takes two fuse read signals to read all of the row/option antifuse banks.
The fuse read control, or toggle circuit, may also be coupled with, or include, a fuse model circuit for setting the duration of the fuse read signal such that all of the fuses are read for a sufficient period of time to guarantee valid information is read. A command signal, whether a load mode register command, an auto refresh command, or a fuse read signal, passed to a fuse model circuit is converted to a fuse read signal of sufficient duration to read all of the desired fuses or antifuses selected by the fuse read control or toggle circuit.